Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer
"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" ''' is a song written by Johnny Marks based on the 1939 story Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer published by the Montgomery Ward Company. The Wiggles cover their version of this song on their Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas album and video. In 2010, this song was sung again by Santa Claus in the album: Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas and later at the Australia Children's Hospital on Christmas Day by Anthony and Jeff. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Written by Marks * Published by Warner/Chappel * Produced by The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Jeff Fatt Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (album) * Written by John D. Marks * Published by St Nicholas Music, Inc. * Administered by Warner/Chappel Music Australia Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Santa Claus Vocals: Simon Pryce * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Percussion: Steve Pace Greg Page - Here Comes Christmas! * Written by Johnny Marks * Published by Warner/Chappel Music Australia Pty Ltd * Produced and Mixed by Alec Miller and Greg Page Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) * Written by John D. Marks * Published by Warner/Chappel Music Australia Pty Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Santa: Paul Paddick * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Piano & Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Music Produced by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller Song Lyrics '''Greg: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, You would even say it glows. (Wiggles: Like a lightbulb) All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names. (Wiggles: Like Pinocchio) They never let poor Rudolf Join in any reindeer games. (Wiggles: Like Monopoly) Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: Anthony: (as Santa) "Ho, ho, ho! Rudolf with your nose so bright, Won't you guide my sleigh tonight? Greg: Then how the reindeer loved him. (Wiggles: Loved him) And they shouted out with glee (Wiggles: Yippie!) "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, You'll go down in history!" Alright, everyone, it's time to do a reindeer dance so put your hands above your head and bobble along like reindeer. Ah, that's great everybody, cool. Oh, keep on bobbling along. Uh-huh, the reindeer dance, everybody. It's fun. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: Anthony: (as Santa) "Ho, ho, ho! Rudolf with your nose so bright, Won't you guide my sleigh tonight? Greg: Then how the reindeer loved him. (Wiggles: Loved him) And they shouted out with glee (Wiggles: Yippie!) "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, You'll go down in history!" You'll go down in history! Trivia * The song was originally sung by Gene Autry. Video Performances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Album Appearances * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Holiday songs Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Johnny Marks Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Deleted songs Category:New Wiggles